1. Field of the Invention
The present invention discloses a personal hygiene item; and more particularly, the present invention discloses a personal hygiene item which has chemical examination function and is able to prevent the testing area of the present invention to contact with the skin of the user directly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, personal hygiene items which have fluid examination function mostly use paper to absorb the fluid testing material uniformly to serve as test paper. Then, the test paper is placed on the inner surface of the personal hygiene items for receiving the fluid of the user directly for color changing reaction. In practical application, the testing material of the test paper reacts with the predetermined constituent of the fluid under test and then changes color itself, which allows the user to know whether the fluid under test comprises the predetermined constituent or not for examination.
Take the U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,496 for example. This patent discloses a diaper, composed of a permeable layer, as absorption layer, and an impermeable layer. A chemical reagent is set for sensing the matter comprised in the urine by color change. The chemical reagent is directly dropped into the absorption layer to react with chemical matters comprised in the urine. When there is only a single reagent comprised, the effect of the application is less influenced. But, if the producer wants to drop various kinds of reagents into the absorption layer of the diaper at the same time, different kinds of reagents will be mixed due to capillarity, and then the reagents will lose efficacy.
Additionally, as shown in the Taiwan patent publication No. M456182, the patent discloses a method for examining the pH value of the urine by directly spreading the acid-base indicator on the inner surface of the impermeable outer layer of the diaper. Similarly, this patent utilizes the absorption layer to absorb the reagent for examination, and induces the same problem which can not support different kinds of reagents. To avoid the problems mentioned above, nowadays, silicon chips or other semiconductor materials are integrated in diapers to provide examination function of various constituents as well. But the manufacture process is complex and the cost is high, so this method is not common.
More particularly, nowadays, there is no art that can effectively produce a personal hygiene item having various kinds of testing materials with low cost. Therefore, the application is limited and fails to be promoted and applied.
The statement mentioned above is the current state of art of the personal hygiene item which has the function of chemical examination.